


I'll always be with you

by Alexei2020



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Bucky Barnes, Hydra Peter Parker, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei2020/pseuds/Alexei2020
Summary: Steve managed to save the guy, and they removed all evidence and traces of Hydra that was burned into the poor mans brain. He still remembered everything he did, both under and out of control. Which, understandable, can be a little disturbing, so he's quiet. He only talks to Steve and Sam Wilson, he lurks around in the shadows and he's completely stripped of all emotions.So yeah, Clint isn't so sure he's human anymore, but he keeps his distance and makes sure not to get on the assassin's bad side.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this awesome idea, but I have no idea what to with it from here, so please, if you have any suggestions, let me know! 
> 
> Talking in cursive in spoken in Russian. I wont bother to Google translate the sentences, just to have you translate it back as you read it. 
> 
> Xoxo- misshyggli

  
Bucky Barnes was a strange man. If he could count as a man at all. Clint wasn't so sure sometimes. He was born in 1917, which, wasn't the strangest thing to come across these days. He was Steve Rogers' best friend back in the day, before world war two. Yeah. The guy faught in the war. And presumably died too. Just to show up some 70 years later, as a brainwashed assassin.

Steve managed to save the guy, and they removed all evidence and traces of Hydra that was burned into the poor mans brain. He still remembered everything he did, both under and out of control. Which, understandable, can be a little disturbing, so he's quiet. He only talks to Steve and Sam Wilson, he lurks around in the shadows and he's completely stripped of all emotions. 

So yeah, Clint isn't so sure he's human anymore, but he keeps his distance and makes sure not to get on the assassin's bad side. 

Tony Stark can't stand the guy, and made a huge mess about him when he showed up. But he's aloud to stay at his Tower, if he doesn't do anything stupid. Which is fair, to say the least. Bucky did kill Tony's parents, so the anger isn't totally misplaced. 

*

The tenth of August, something changed in Bucky. His emotionless posture was currently laced with something that looked an awful lot like grief. But what a hundred year old, former evil spy has to grieve, no one knows. Not even Steve. Until he asked, that is. Somehow, all the residents of the tower got the impression that Bucky wouldn't want questions about his life, so no one really asked him anything. 

But apparently, Bucky had a partner in crime. And said partner followed him from crime to bed to heart, and stayed there. Until Bucky was rescued. It's his partner's birthday today. He would have turned one hundred years old. And Bucky can't help but feel a little guilty for leaving the love of his life after 70 years together between their cryo sleeps.

But Steve, the selfless idiot of the century, figures he can find his best friend's love, to Tony's dismay. He didn't even want the ex hydra agent they already have stacked in the tower. He definitely doesn't want another one. But Steve is stubborn, and gets help from Natasha, a lovely woman who will snap your neck without hesitation if you look at her the wrong way. 

Natasha is a born spy. Trained in the red room, and is over all ruthless when it comes to finding people. So it takes her about an hour to locate their target, currently sitting at a facility in Siberia. 

The team of heroes fly across the world, to save a man they know nothing about, just because the deadly assassin showed some kind of emotion for the first time since they rescued him. And they are not all overly happy with it. But when the captain gives the order, you follow. 

And that's how Clint, Stark and Sam found themselves gaping in the entrance to a holding sell. Staring with wide eyes at what looks like a teenager, hanging upside down in the ceiling from a white, thin string, tilting his head and looking at his intruders. 

" _Who the hell are you?_ " They had no idea what he said though. They don't speak russian. And their brains are temporarily on lock down, so they just stand there, studying the tiny figure in front of them. 

"Hey, Barnes. We found someone. I hope to god it's not your guy, cause I'm gonna rip you apart if you tell me you fucked a kid." Tony's voice was calm, collected. But his insides was screaming for him to move. Get the kid away from danger. Even if they already cleared the area. 

Bucky's chuckles could be heard over the comms, and he let them know he was on his way, and to make sure he didn't get away.

"How is one scrawny kid gonna escape three avengers blocking his only exit?" Tony sassed and quirked an eyebrow, still keeping both eyes locked on the teen hanging from the ceiling.

"You'd be surprised." Yeah, no shit. They had beed surprised several times already today. Why stop now? 

The kid slowly held out one of his arms, stretching it up towards the ceiling, still warily watching the three costumed men standing in the door, and locked his fingers to the grey concrete, before he twisted his body around, now hanging from the fingertips, and dropping soundlessly to the ground. The movements were so slow, yet gracious, and the intense stare from the honey brown eyes had Clint Yelp in surprise when the kid suddenly stood in front of him, studying him before he huffed and scrunched up his nose. 

" _What do you want?_ " Clint was about to say he didn't understand when the kid suddenly whipped his head to the side, staring between Clint and Tony. His calculating eyes widened, and a face splitting grin morphed the previous stone cold features. The brown orbs gleamed in the dull lighting, and before anyone could react, the kid was crawling at immense speed on the ceiling and jumping down, wrapping himself around Bucky the second he turned the corner. How the kid even knew he was coming was beyond them, but they let the pair have their reunion in peace.

" _You came back for me!_ " No one needed to speak russian to understand the meaning behind the words that rolled off the kid's tongue, the high pitched, overall happy tone said it all. And somehow, it made the Acengers look a little different at the strange man who wandered around in the shadows back at the tower. He had a heart and a soul after all. It was just locked away on the other side of the world. 

" _Of course I did! You know I could never leave you!"_

_"So... who's the idiots in costume?_ " The kid turned his head towards the three men still standing in the entrance to the small cell, and tilted his head in confusion. Bucky laughed then. A whole hearted rumbling laugh that startled the other three back to reality. 

" _They are friends of Steve_." The assassin leaned in to kiss the teens forehead, cheeks and ended with a gentle, long overdue kiss on the boy's pink lips. And didn't that just infuriate Iron man down to the core.

"Okay, enough. I won't stand here watching you molest a kid. Put him down and let's get out of here." His faceplate dropped down and he stalked forward, trying to look intimidating. The pair at the end of the hall just looked puzzled at him, but didn't listen to the assaulting order they were given. Who did he even think he was? 

Back on the quintet, Bucky was seated with their rescue mission on his lap, combing through his messy brown hair with his metal fingers, smiling in a way none of the others had seen before. The boy was resting his head on the muscular man's broad shoulder, whispering something in russian, getting small hums and chuckles in return. 

The rest of the team sat spread around in the plane, staring shamelessly at the scene in front of them. None of them really sure what to say or how to approach. All they knew was that they didn't expect to save a kid who crawled around on the ceiling.   
It was Steve who came up to them first, hesitantly sitting down next to them and holding out his hand for the boy. 

"Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you" The boy looked down on the out stretched limb, and moved his gaze up to meet the piercing blue eyes, nodding once before he shook the hand politely.

"Peter Parker. Likewise." Was all he said before he retracted his hand, but he let his eyes linger a little longer, making sure the captain knew he was being studied.

"So... can you tell us anything about yourself? We don't know much other than your birthday. Which doesn't make sense for many of our teammates, because you look like a child, and it's a little disturbing for them, I think." Steve motioned for the other occupants on the plane, and Peter craned his neck to give them a once over, one by one. They squirmed a little in their seats, feeling the intense gaze, like they were prey. 

Except for Natasha. She looked as calm as ever, slumber down in a seat, cleaning one of her knives. When she felt the boy looking at her, she simply nodded once in his direction before she continued her task. 

"I can answer your questions. But I am most definitely not a child. I am a hundred years old. I look young because of the cryo sleep." Tony and Sam perked up when the boy man spoke, in fluent English and a New York accent. His voice was monotone, like he didn't really want to talk to anybody, and it was so different from the way he spoke to Bucky, it might as well be two different people.

"How old were you when Hydra got you?" It was Bruce who managed to voice the question on everyone's lips, and Peter smirked a little at the stuttering he tried to hide. 

"Fifteen." He smiled innocently, throwing them all off. Bucky then leaned into his ear and whispered something in russian, making the doe eyed man furrow his brows, and glance over at the other people again.

"How did you meet Buck?" 

"I was tasked with collecting him after he fell off the train." 

"Were you brainwashed too?"

"In the beginning, yes. But it's a lot less painful to just do as you're told."

"How did you get your powers?" 

"Human experimentation."

"And what are your powers exactly?" 

"My DNA is fifty percent spider"

"Can I get a blood sample? It'll be easier for me to help you, should you get injured"

"No. I heal well enough on my own. I'm not giving you my blood, tissue or any specifics regarding my abilities."

The quintet grew silent after the small interrogation, save for the russian whispering and small giggles from the reunited couple. 


	2. 2

  
Tony was not happy with the new member living in his tower. It's not that the boy man was a bad guy, far from it. He was cheery, smart, and had a healthy amount of sass rolling off his lips. And that was fine. He never acted like an assassin, brain washed or otherwise. The problem was that he looked like a kid. And more often than not, his posture had this innocense coating it, was making it really hard to accept the touching and kissing he got from the other assassin roaming his home. 

He made sure to get the kid a room on a different floor from Bucky, but he could just as well left the room untouched, because Peter went in there once, and that was when he got the tour. 

*

Clint loved the guy though. After a week they were partners in crime, and the residents of the tower had never fell victim for that many genius pranks. They spent so many hours hiding in the vents, plotting against the others that Bucky almost got jealous.   
They managed to piss him off relatively well, when Peter snook into Tony's lab and stole some incredibly strong magnets that he attached to the door knob of his (their) room. Him and Clint were sitting in the common area, playing mario cart with Sam, when they heard the booming voice of one Bucky Barnes screaming Peter's full name. They both dropped their controllers with a yelp and scrambled up from the couch and were safely hiding in the vents in about three seconds. Leaving a confused Falcon with wide eyes as Bucky stormed into the room, with the door knob still stuck in his hand. 

"Where is he?!" Sam squirmed in his seat, and pointed his finger up in the air. He had no intentions of standing between the bulky, pissed off man and his childish, terrifying partner. 

"Traitor!" Were heard from the ceiling, followed by loud thuds, telling the men on the floor that the criminals were on the move. Bucky growled, and ran down the hall, cursing every deity in existence as he followed Clint and Peter to get his revenge.

*

Peter fascinated Bruce on a whole new level. He respected the man's wish not to be tested on, and tried his best not to catalogue his abilities as they showed. But that big brain of his was working on autopilot more often than not, so when he walked into the kitchen at 4 am to find a sleepy spider shuffling around on the ceiling, the fact that gravity had some special rules for him, was safely categorized for later. And then the revelation that said spider didn't even seem to recognize he was walking around up side down until he noticed the doctor staring at him was tucked away in his mind to. 

_"Stupid cold"_ he whispered to himself as he lowered himself to stand on the same surface as Banner, tilting his head a little when the doctor's wide, curious eyes and slack jaw were still plastered on his face after a moment too long. "Sorry. I get whimsy in the winter. Hibernation trying to kick in" he said with nonchalance, and shrugged his shoulders for good measure. And Bruce wasn't sure what exactly to do with that information, or the way it was delivered. Hibernation couldn't possibly be a minor thing. Could it?

*

Steve tried his best to welcome the new member. He really did. He invited him to train with them, to jog in the morning, he even offered to show him around the city. The arachnid did train with him. Once. Turns out captain america was no match for him. He was quick, flexible, and strong. And his fighting technique was so unique that Steve couldn't help but feel a little jealous. 

He saw the potential the spider had, and what a great asset he would be to their team, but Peter bluntly shook his head with the proposal. "I ain't dressing up in costume, and throwing myself in the line of fire for you." Was all he said on the matter, before he left the gym, like Steve wasn't even there anymore.

*

He did spend a good amount of time with Natasha though. Bickering and joking around with each other. Their conversations was in Russian exclusively, and it shocked them all when they walked in on them sitting together in the living area, laughing at something on the tv while Peter braided the red head's hair.

It sometimes looked like they had known each other forever, and you could tell Natasha appreciated the way Peter never seemed to be scared of her. No matter how intimidating she looked, he never vailed. And it was her that had to talk Steve down from pressuring him onto the team.

"He's been held captive since he was 15, tortured, experimented on and forced to kill hundreds. He's finally free, and able to spend time with his partner in peace. You have to give him that."

"But he could use his powers for good!" 

"He's been brainwashed to think he was doing good for 85 years, Steve! And look where that got him! You have to give him some time!" 

"No, I'm with Rogers on this one. He clearly knows the difference between right and wrong. He's a genius. And his abilities is just mesmerising. If he wants to stay here, I say he work for it. It's my tower, after all." Tony piped in, a satisfied smirk forming on his lips. This way, they either got a new, very well trained recruit, not nearly as damaged as Barnes seemed to be. Or. He moved out, and most likely took the other assassin with him. Either way, Stark would be satisfied. 

"You're insufferable. You can't just rescue someone and demand they pay you back. That not how the avengers work." 

*

Peter had no intention of joining the misfits dressed for carnival though. He was tired of fighting. He was free. Yet he still felt like a prisoner. He was never allowed out on the streets alone. Stark had his AI monitoring him twenty four/seven, and the way Bruce were ogling him, made the hairs on his neck shiver, warning him of something. He was a scientist, and Peter had - to say the least - a bad experience with men in white lab coats.

He could easily get out of his prison if he wanted to though. And he knew how to disappear into the shadows. But he just got Bucky back. And he felt safe there. He was nurtured by his best friend, and the way they tried to heal the scars in his cluttered mind was admirable. Even Peter had to give them that. Not that he was completely without any issues on his own.

But he would never let it show. Specially not in front of his lover. So he observed the others, copied their behaviour, acted the way it seemed they wanted him to. (Or in Tony's case, he just did what he could to piss the guy off, just for the heck of it.)And he could see the broad shoulders lower in relief, and somehow that was therapy for the spider on it's own.

Natasha knew about this. But she knew everything. And he relaxed a little at that. The fact that he could just look at her in the morning to tell her if it was going to be a good day or not. The endless hours they spent sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking awful tea and sharing their nightmares. 

It was generally good to get away from the physical torture. But it sure would have been a hell of a lot better without the mental punishment and pressure he endured at the avengers tower. And he found himself wondering from time to time, if he would ever be able to really be free. To be himself. Whoever that was.


End file.
